Feeding Time
"Feeding Time" is the sixth episode of Superman: The Animated Series. It depicts the birth and subsequent rampage of The Parasite who steals Superman's powers and goes on a crime spree. Plot Superman worriedly looks at a large rock of kryptonite but is okay thanks to his new Hazmat suit made especially for him by Professor Hamilton. Elsewhere in S.T.A.R. Labs Rudy Jones clumsily operates a forklift and is loading barrels of an unknown substance onto his partner's truck. While Rudy works the forklift, a couple of security guards approach and ask what's going on. Rudy's partner, Martin Lebeau, pulls a gun on the guards and stars firing in spite of Rudy's protests. He manages to hit some barrels and stars a fire. Lebeau jumps into his truck and drives off while Rudy manages to jump into the back with the barrels. Inside of the lab, Superman can hear the fire and goes to investigate. He notices the duo escaping but chooses to save the trapped security guards instead. Rudy and Lebeau escape. Lebeau is fed up with Rudy and speeds over a bumpy, winding road ignoring Rudy's pleas to slow down. He strikes a rock on the road causing the canisters to fall over and spill their contents onto Rudy. Lebeau leaves the injured Rudy off the side of the road and drives off. Later that night, a rat curiously sniffs at Rudy's body and touches him. Contact with Rudy causes the rat to lose some of its energy to him and he snatches up the rat. Nearby, a policewoman drives down the road and nearly runs into Parasite. He startles her by dropping the rat into her sight and then he attacks her, draining her energy. Parasite escapes in her vehicle noting that he not only took her energy but her memories as well. Morning comes and Parasite is out for revenge on Lebeau. He finds his old partner and starts draining his energy but Superman (who had investigated the crime scene of the fallen policewoman as Clark Kent) stops him. Parasite fakes cooperation and grabs Superman, draining his energy and his powers. He easily defeats Superman and announces to Metropolis that he's the new power in the city. Parasite goes on a crime spree using Superman's powers to take whatever he wants without any true opposition. Things seem bleak but hope soon comes through. Parasite starts to lose his powers, the policewoman recovers from her drained state and Superman regains his powers. Clark calls up Perry and tells him that his cold (an excuse he used to explain his weakened state) is getting better. However, before he can go out as Superman, Parasite attacks him and retakes his powers. Now realizing that he can't keep the powers he takes, Parasite kidnaps Superman and keeps him chained up in an unrevealed location. A week passes and everyone is left unaware of Superman's location and how to stop Parasite. Jimmy, however, theorizes that Parasite is still using S.T.A.R. Labs. No one believes his theory but he goes to investigate anyway. Jimmy finds Superman and attempts to free him but Parasite returns and attacks him. Fortunately, Jimmy managed to weaken the chains enough to enable Superman to escape. Superman helps Jimmy to escape and runs into a weapons testing room. Parasite follows after Superman but can't find him. Superman reveals that he's in his hazmat suit which protects him from Parasite's powers. Parasite, is still stronger and nearly drains Superman again, but accidentally grabs a rock of Kryptonite. The adverse effect of kryptonite to kryptonian powers drains Parasite of his power and knocks him out. Parasite is locked up and Hamilton reveals that Parasite lost not only his powers but his mind as well. Superman feels safe now, but a cockroach enters into Parasite's cell. Parasite drains the cockroach's energy and smiles. Cast Trivia * Debut of the anti-kryptonite suit and Superman's space suit. * Parasite is the second villain who's origin is explained in this series. Quotes Category:STAS episodes